Undergraduate liberal arts education that emphasizes not only content but encourages students to be independent thinkers is the commitment of Tougaloo College. With continuous updating of the curriculum and revision of academic content, the faculty in the Natural Sciences Division strives to offer challenging courses that will provide a solid background to our students. The faculty realizes that "discovery approach," i.e., learning by experimentation and self-experience, provides excitement, greater motivation, self-discipline, intellectual development, and increased interest in academic work. Until the funding of the present MBS grant, the lack of resources for equipment, supplies, and lighter faculty teaching loads prevented us from undertaking this kind of activity. Through this proposal Tougaloo College plans to continue and strengthen the beginnings made by the current MBS grant to increase our minority students' interest in and preparation for biomedical careers and to establish and maintain research programs which will upgrade faculty training and teaching abilities in the biomedical sciences. Faculty members and students will collaborate in four independent research problems: (1) Control of Insect Reproduction. Development and Activity of Pheromone Producing Cells of Plodia Interpunctella with Dr. G.S. Asokasrinivasan, project director, as faculty investigator; (2) Identification of Ribonucleotide Reducatse System in Pseudomonas stutzeri with Dr. B.D. Mehrotra as the faculty investigator; (3) Studies on the Catalytic Mechanism of Blood Serum Cholinesterase with Dr. J.H. Heidema as the faculty investigator; and (4) Deposition of Inhaled Particles in the Respiratory System with Dr. T.D. Hall as the faculty investigator.